Nuestro verdadero destino
by Criztal98
Summary: Luego de otra pelea con Takano, Ritsu se encuentra con una extraña joven llamada Sakura Mizuno quien le hace una pregunta que puede que cambie toda la historia como la conocemos, "si fueras capaz de cambiar el pasado ¿lo harias?" La simple respuesta de Ritsu puede cambiarlo todo. FINALIZADA.
1. Reescribiendo el pasado I

**Reescribiendo el pasado (primera parte)**

Era una mañana normal para cierto editor de manga shojo, iba caminando hacia su trabajo como lo haría cada mañana, con una bebida energetica en una mano y varios stody-board para revisar en el camino, todo era normal… o casi normal, pues faltaba cierto editor en jefe que siempre molestaba a nuestro pequeño editor novato, pero no se preocupen… todo esta a punto de solucionarse.

Mientras Ritsu caminaba camino a su trabajo, no se dio cuenta como una niña de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos amarillos le vigilaba desde hacía unas calles atrás, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de esta, ella estaba parada a unos metros de él, recostada en una pared y mirandole fijamente, en lo primero que se fijo fue en el uniforme que esta llevaba, era casi completamente blanco con una corbata celeste con tres lineas horizontales en esta, un uniforme que nunca en su vida había visto. Aunque la mirada de la chica le parecia extraña, como si ella estuviera molesta por algo con él, decidio ignorarla, simplemente pasaria delante de ella sin prestarle ninguna atención…

\- ¿Sabes? Me parece increible que siempre trates de escapar de tu propio destino, Onodera Ritsu – escucho la voz de aquella estudiante llamarle por su nombre, se giro sorprendido ante esto – eres un dolor de cabeza para mi.

\- ¿Te conozco? – pregunto tratando de no prestar atención a las demas palabras.

\- Si, tal vez, no… es posible que me hayas visto antes pero no me recuerdas – suspiro la chica caminando al lado del editor – soy Sakura Mizuno.

\- Bien, Sakura-chan, creo que deberias de estar de camino a clases…

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiro Mizuno caminando delante del editor – siempre haces lo mismo, escapas de tus problemas.

\- Si nisiquiera te conozco como sabes que yo…

\- Como cuando huiste al extranjero luego que tu querido _Saga-sempai _se hubiera "burlado" de tus sentimientos ¿no?

Ritsu se quedo congelado en su lugar luego de escuchar esas palabras, Mizuno sonreia complacida ante la reaccion del editor novato. Ritsu trataba de encontrar una explicación logíca a todo eso, en ese momento se fijo un poco más en la apariencia de la estudiante, ojos amarillos, cabello castaño oscuro… piel demasiado blanca… se parecia a alguien que conocia… ¡Takano Masamune!

\- Mira, no sé que te dijo Takano-san, ni que rayos seas de él… pero son problemas que no te interesan, niña – gruño pasando al lado de esta – y dile a Takano-san que esta vez ha caido demasiado ba…

\- **Detente**.

Como si las palabras de la chica tuvieran poder, Ritsu se quedo congelado nuevamente en su lugar, sin poder mover un solo musculo, nuevamente Mizuno se encontraba frente a él.

\- ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no hubieras escapado esa vez?

\- ¡deja de…!

\- Eres cabeza dura, Ritsu – suspiro – dime ¿nunca te has preguntado que hubiera sucedido si no hubieras escapado? Si Takano Masamune y tu… hubieran continuado juntos.

\- Eso no importa, paso hace mucho tiempo y no puedo cambiar el pasado – grito desesperado al no poder moverse – no sé que estas haciendo, ¡Pero dejame ir!

\- Solo necesito una respuesta – ignoro la suplica de este – si pudieras cambiar el pasado… si pudieras hacerlo ¿lo harias?

Por un segundo Ritsu olvido todo, su cuerpo se relajo y cayo de rodillas… si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo… de cambiar el pasado, de poder estar más tiempo con Takano-san… no, con Saga-sempai… oir la verdadera respuesta de aquella pregunta en la que una vez penso que se había burlado de él… realente ¿podría cambiar el pasado? ¿evitaria que muchas cosas sucedieran? Evitaria… evitaria que Masamune sufriera luego de que escapara… realmente ¿lo haria? Levanto la mirada buscando los ojos amarillos de Mizuno, esta estaba sonriendo.

\- Si… lo haria – respondio Ritsu en un susurro – pero… es imposible.

\- Nada es imposible en esta vida – susurro Mizuno poniendose de rodillas, acaricio el rostro de Ritsu con una maternal sonrisa – todo puede ser cambiado, todo puede ser evitado… solo la muerte es inminente, despues de ella… nada es imposible para un ángel.

Ante esas palabras, Mizuno abrazo a Ritsu, quien sintio una agradable calidez rodeandole ¿eran alas? Con los ojos entrecerrados pudo ver plumas blancas volando por todo el lugar, cerro los ojos… tenia sueño, sin esperarlo… cayo dormido en los brazos de aquella estudiante…..

Escucho una especie de despertador a lo lejos ¿había sido todo un sueño? ¡Rayos! ¡Tenia que llegar a la editorial antes que Takano-san! Se levanto de un salto cayendo de la cama mientras trataba de alcanzar el despertador… apago la alarma como le fue posible, pero había algo extraño en aquella habitación que le parecia familiar…

\- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamo al darse cuenta donde estaba - ¿¡Qué demonios esta sucediendo?!

Miro la habitación una segunda vez, esa no era su habitación… bueno, si lo era… ¡pero ya no lo era!, se levanto del suelo y corrio hasta el baño, al verse al espejo vio el angelical rostro de un joven de 15 años ¿¡Era él!?… No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, había vuelto a tener 15 años, se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, en su habitación… se toco el pelo, la cara, el cuerpo, el… ¡NO! Regreso corriendo a su habitación tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara que todo eso era una broma de mal gusto, pero encontro todo lo contrario. Sentada en su cama se encontraba la chica de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos leyendo un pequeño libro rojo.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios me has hecho!? – grito Ritsu acercandose a la chica.

\- Te pregunte si cambiarias tu pasado si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo levantando la mirada de su lectura – te lo pregunte y aceptaste ¿de que te quejas? Ahora puedes cambiar el pasado, tal y como tu quisieras.

\- Pero… ¿¡Se supone que cambiar el pasado es imposible!?

\- Te lo dije… Nada es imposible en esta vida, todo puede ser cambiado, todo puede ser evitado… solo la muerte es inminente, despues de ella… nada es imposible para un ángel.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Ritsu retrocedio unos pasos, observo mejor a la chica que estaba frente a él, era baja, tendría mas o menos 15 años, sus ojos eran grandes de color ambar y su cabello castaño claro casi rubio, era blanca como una muñeca de porcelana… pero había algo más en ella, algo que no había notado en el momento que entro, y era como unas grandes alas blancas con algunos toques azules en las puntas de las plumas sobresalian desde su espalda.

\- Soy Sakura Mizuno – volvio a presentarse la chica – soy una estudiante de ángel guardian del destino… mi misión es que tu destino se reescriba, tal y como tuvo que ser, utilizando cualquier metodo que sea necesario… incluso, este… bienvenido de nuevo, Oda Ritsu.

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué mejor manera de volver a escribir un fic que esperar como idiota que se abra la plataforma para poder asignarse en linea al examen vocacional de la Universidad? Pues si les ha pasado... entienden mi situación -.-"... pero bien, este fic lo había estado pensando desde hace casi un año y había comenzado a publicarlo en otra página pero que nunca tuve oportunidad de terminarlo por motivos personales y luego perdí el documento... no pense en retomarlo hasta... bueno... hasta que me di cuenta que la plataforma no se iba a abrir mágicamente a las 12:00:01 de la mañana del día lunes y que quitar a mi chihuahua de mi cama seria una tarea imposible -.-" así que espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de Sekai ichi Hatsukoi

Sera un fic corto, o eso espero yo, no esperen actualizaciones muy seguidas por ahora pero espero tener un capitulo escrito por lo menos cada semana... y bueno, no tengo más que decir, solo que espero que sea de su agrado y pueden dejar un review para conocer su opinión n.n nos leemos pronto!

**Adelanto**

_Ritsu no puede creer que tendra que pasar por todo aquello nuevamente, tendra que volver a confesar sus sentimientos a Saga-sempai pero.. ¿sera tan fácil ahora que ya no es el mismo Onodera Ritsu de hace 15 años? La misión de Mizuno es que el destino de esta pareja nostálgica cambie pero ¿sera para bien? mientras que las intenciones de una joven ángel se ven puras, los planes de otra revelan algo completamente diferente..._


	2. Reescribiendo el pasado II

_**Hola! bueno, como dije la semana pasada, espero tener un capitulo semanal ((aunque no les garantizo nada)) y aquí estoy nuevamente, tratando de entrar a la pagina de la universidad como loca para poder investigar una cosa T.T pero aprovecho bien el tiempo continuando con el fic n.n**_

_**En fin... mientras trato de no matarme por no poder entrar a la página, disfruten del nuevo capitulo, ah.. por cierto, antes de comenzar me gustaria especificar una cosa; los primeros tres capitulos estara completamente fiel a la ova 0 y el capitulo 12 de la segunda temporada, así que los dialogos son casi completamente iguales, del cuarto capitulo hacía adelante abarcara la parte que Ritsu no cuenta sobre como se separaron y etc, etc... pero, en estos tres primeros capitulos, le dare un poco más de protagonisto a la OC, más adelante Ritsu y Masamune tendran completo protagonismo. Solo hago esto para no tener que copiar por completo la historia de ambos capitulos ya que, imagino, que todos le conocemos ya -.-"**_

_**En fin, despues de esto, espero que disfruten el nuevo cap, nos leemos abajo!**_

_***-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-***_

**Reescribiendo el pasado (segunda parte)**

Luego de una larga… muy larga conversación con Mizuno donde esta le explico algunos detalles sobre lo que acababa de suceder, tuvo que actuar como si nada sucediera frente a sus padres, increiblemente, todo fue muy natural, como si estuviera viviendo eso por primera vez, desayuno, se despidio de sus padres y se fue directo a la escuela.

\- Oye – escucho la voz de Mizuno cerca de él, pero no la veia – te recuerdo que hoy sera el día en que te confieses a Saga-sempai… no lo arruines.

\- Y bien – hablo buscando a la joven ángel a su alrededor – ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

\- Te recomiendo que trates de no hablar mucho conmigo mientras estas en publico – escucho la voz de la joven ángel, más adelante la vio sentada frente a una fuente – se supone que eres él único que puede verme y pueden pensar que estas loco.

\- Me volvere loco si apareces así de la nada ¿Cómo haces eso?

\- ¿Trasportarme? Cada uno de los mios tiene una habilidad diferente para tranportarse que involucra elementos del mundo humano.

\- ¿cómo qué?

\- Bueno… yo me transporto entre cerezos – dijo apuntando al árbol que tenia sobre ella – pero tambien tengo una amiga que se puede transportar entre luces de neon y otra entre historietas o mangas… ahora que me lo recuerdas, creo que Ash-chan seria ideal para vigilar a Takano-san…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Luego hablamos de eso… por ahora… trata de actuar lo mejor posible, recuerda… este día es el gran día, Oda Ritsu.

Demonios… había olvidado lo que Takano-san le había dicho sobre su nombre, en ni un solo momento le dijo su nombre, él mismo lo descubrio cuando veia los libros que ya había leido… si que había sido un tonto en todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – pregunto en un susurro – Takano-sa… Saga-sempai conocio mi nombre por esas fichas…

\- Te complicas la vida, Ritsu – suspiro la chica poniendose de pie – Te dejo todo en tus manos… yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Me dejaras solo?

\- Sip… pero, no te preocupes – dijo Mizuno sonriendo – te estare vigilando de cerca… nos vemos luego.

Ritsu no pudo hacer nada más, cuando la chica ya había desaparecido. Solto un suspiro mientras volvia a ver su camino… bueno, tal vez no era tan malo despues de todo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Mizuno solto un suspiro cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, había borrado su sonrisa por completo, cerro los ojos y volvio a suspirar recuperando su semblante de siempre, toco la puerta un par de veces antes de que una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes le abriera la puerta.

\- Mizuno-sempai – saludo alegremente la otra – te estabamos esperando, ¿Ya tienes listo nuestro trabajo?

\- Si, Mari-chan – sonrio ella entrando – Ashy-chan, Yu-chan, me alegra que hayan venido.

\- Tu siempre nos tienes buenos trabajos, Mizu-chan – saludo alegremente Yukiko Fujimori, una joven ángel de primer año, piel morena, cabello blanco corto a los hombros y ojos violeta, sus alas eran blancas con tonos violetas en las puntas y su especialidad era controlar el agua o nieve.

\- O nos metes en graves problemas – se quejo Ashley Rodiel, compañera de clases de Mizuno, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos platiados, sus alas eran completamente de un color azul marino que brillaba un poco y su especialidad estaba relacionada con los mangas, era una experta dibujando y con las espadas.

\- Es verdad que a veces puedes parecer una mafiosa, Mizuno-sempai – hablo con una sonrisa Marinne Blaiss, compañera de clase de Mizuno y compañera de cuarto de esta, su cabello era de tres colores; azul, verde y negro, sus ojos eran verdes limon, sus alas eran blancas con las puntas verde fosforecente y su especialidad era trasportarse entre las luces de neón, Marinne era la más baja de todas, pero tambien era la más rápida.

\- No soy una Gamster, chicas – suspiro Mizuno con una sonrisa – bien… les explicare el plan. Como saben, Urumeshi-sama me mando a reparar este pequeño…

\- Gran metida de pata que cometiste hace 10 años – corrigio Ashley con una sonrisa – ya lo sabemos… toda la escuela lo sabe ¿Qué tiene eso?

\- Simple; necesito su ayuda para evitar que esto pueda empeorar más de lo que ya esta…

Yu miro frunciendo el ceño a Mizuno, por lo visto ni Ashey ni Marinne estaban enteradas de la verdad de toda aquella "metida de pata" por parte de Mizuno… claro, ellas habían pasado más tiempo con Urumeshi-sama y la conocian mejor que las otras, Mizuno evito la mirada de Yukiko mientras explicaba su plan a sus otras compañeras.

\- En resumen – hablo Ashey luego de la explicación de Mizuno – nos estas diciendo que quieres que yo vigile a Takano-san del presente, Marinne a Yokozawa y que evite que este se le lance a Takano mientras no esta Ritsu y Yuki vigilara al Saga del pasado para que todo salga como tuvo que salir.

\- Exacto… ¿Qué dicen?

\- … - Marinne y Ashey se miraron por unos segundos antes de sonreir – me apunto

\- Cuenta conmigo.

\- Bien… en ese caso, Mary-chan, trata de hacer algo para evitar que Yokozawa se acerque a Takano por ahora, Ashy-chan, a ti te toca hacer cualquier cosa para que Takano-san no piense mucho en Ritsu, si llega a recordar su pasado eso puede ser muy peligroso… has todo lo que puedas para evitarlo y Yu… cuento contigo.

\- Hare lo que pueda – respondio la ultima insegura de si misma.

\- En ese caso… nos vemos luego – sonrio Mizuno saliendo.

Ashey tomo sus cosas y se estiro, Yukiko seguia mirando el camino por donde su amiga se había ido sin dejar de pensar en lo que pronto sucederia… Mizuno nunca les diria nada como eso a esas otras dos, aun recordaba como hacía 15 años Mizuno había roto un hilo… tal vez eso había sido…

\- Como siempre… nos mete en lios esa niña – suspiro Ashey interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yukiko – bueno… todo para que ese par al fin esten juntos ¿no?

\- Si… sigo sin creer como Mizuno-sempai pudo cometer ese error – gruño Marinne – en serio… ella nunca comete errores.

\- Cualquiera se equivoca – sonrio Ashey saliendo – nos vemos… ire a ver como esta todo en Marukawa, ¡bye! – dijo antes de tomar una historieta y desaparecer entre las páginas

\- Oh… cierto – salto Marinne – yo ire a ver como esta todo con Yokozawa-san – dijo sacando una especie de luz de transito de su bolsillo – Yu-chan… ¿sucede algo?

\- Eh? No… solo… solo estaba pensando – sonrio la más joven – Creo que casi es hora de la confesión… ire a ver que tal esta todo, nos vemos.

\- Claro… ¡Trillin!

Yukiko no pudo evitar reir cuando vio como su amiga desaparecia entre miles de plumas blancas y verdes y una luz verde fosforecente le rodeaba. Solto un suspiro antes de mirar hacía la ventana de la habitación… a veces se preguntaba si lo que hacían era correcto.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había pensado que todo aquello iba a ser mil veces más fácil si ya lo había vivido una vez, incluso penso que tal vez era mejor no ir a la biblioteca ese día… tal vez, seria mejor que Takano-san nunca supiera de su existencia, que simplemente, 15 años más tarde, se volvieran a encontrar en la editorial, que nunca hubieran tenido nada que ver cuando aun estaban en secundaria… tal vez todo seria mejor si nunca se hubieran conocido…

Su corazón dio un salto al pensar en esa posibilidad, si ellos nunca se hubieran conocido, si nunca se hubiese enamorado de Takano… si _Takano nunca se hubiese enamorado de él_… tal vez todo seria mejor así pero, entonces, ¿Por qué le dolia tanto el pecho de pensar en que Takano-san nunca seria suyo si retrocedia en ese momento? Cerro los ojos entrando a la biblioteca de la escuela, tal vez seria mejor retroceder… podía cambiar su pasado, podía elegir si confesarse al _amor de juventud _en ese mismo momento o que eso nunca sucediera… aun estaba a tiempo de hacerlo… mientras no tocara aquel libro, todo estaria bien…

\- Saga-sempai – se le escapo de los labios cuando sus manos se cruzaron sobre un estante… no, se le había terminado el tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Simplemente le parecia ridiculo el enamorarse así otra vez del Takano-san joven… mientras sus pensamientos eran un relajo entre el hecho de que ese serio "Saga-sempai" se convertiria en el tirano de su jefe era algo que lo hacía querer callarse pero… a veces el corazón es más fuerte que la razón.

\- Me gustas… – dijo sin pensar ¿por qué era tan fácil? – No… no es eso Taka… Saga-sempai… yo…

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Ritsu levanto la vista sonrojado al oir esa pregunta… de alguna forma… se veia diferente a cuando Takano-san se lo pedia… era más sincero, tal vez – no me importaria… salir contigo…

\- No… eh… no… tengo algo que hacer, lo siento – se disculpo y salio corriendo de la biblioteca, realmente, no recordaba que Saga-sempai fuera así o tal vez… le había idealizado demasiado.

Era verdad, Takano ya le había confesado que ya le conocia desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, que había visto su nombre en las fichas de la biblioteca… ambos conocian sus nombres gracias a los libros de la biblioteca, no pudo evitar reir ante lo ironico que se escuchaba el que un libro los hubiera presentado y que 15 años despues de volvieran a encontrar en una editorial.

Solto un suspiro mientras continuaba caminando, tal vez era mejor regresar a su casa de esa epoca, aunque lo único que queria era regresar a su tiempo… aun tenia que pedir perdon a Takano por lo que le había dicho el día anterior… ahora que lo recordaba ¿Se habra dado cuenta que faltaba? O quizas…

\- ¿Qué tal te fue? – la voz de Mizuno le hizo saltar sacandole de sus pensamientos – oye… tranquilo, acabo de llegar y ya estas a punto de tener un paro cardiaco

\- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esa confesión?

\- Disculpa… pero esas palabras fueron tuyas, hace 15 años dijiste, y cito, "me gusta, sempai" y luego comenzaste a balbucear… ademas, casi le llamas "Takano" ¿sabes? Empiezo a pensar que estas enamorado de Saga Masamune… no de Takano Masamune.

\- Son la misma persona ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Simple… tu aun ves a Saga-sempai como tu primer amor… aun no puedes pensar en Takano como tal.

Ritsu no dijo nada sobre tal cosa… tal vez era verdad, luego que se separara de Saga-sempai nunca más se pudo volver a enamorar de nadie, tuvo novias y todo eso, pero nada más… simplemente seguia enamorado de Saga Masamune, hasta que se reencontro con él pero había cambiado… o tal vez… ¿fue él quien cambio?

Fuera como fuera, ya había dado el primer paso para repetir la historia, volvio la mirada a la ventana de la biblioteca donde, aunque Ritsu no lo sabía todavia, el joven Saga Masamune le observababa desde lejos, Oda Ritsu, su acosador…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Mientras tanto, en la editorial Marukawa epoca actual, el editor en jefe del departamento de manga shojo, Takano Masamune, estaba a punto de matar al primer idiota que se le cruzara, se preguntaran ¿Cuál es la rabia del editor? Simplemente se basaba en tres puntos: 1) El mangaka del que Hatori estaba acargo, Yoshikawa Chiharu, se había retrasado otra vez, 2) Un mangaka del que estaba acargo Kisa había entrado en crisis y ahora no iba a poder entregar el trabajo a tiempo y 3) ¡ONODERA NO APARECIA!

Bien… tal vez de los tres puntos, el ultimo era el que lo tenia más estresado… en relidad, en un solo día habían tenido miles de problemas con las impresiones, las escenas, los mangakas y todo eso… la fotocopiadora se había atorado tres veces, tres mangakas estaban retrasados con su entrega, Mino-san estaba enfermo y no paraba de estornudar y Ritsu no estaba por ningun lado…

\- Maldición – mascullo pateando el escritorio haciendo caer una pila inmensa de papeleo sobre los demas editores – esto no tiene sentido.

\- Ah… - grito Kisa revolviendo sus cabellos – ya no puedo más… necesitamos a otro editor aquí.

\- Culpa a Onodera que no se presento.

\- Eh? – todos voltearon a ver a Takano – Takano-san… ¿Quién es…?

Antes de que Kisa pudiera terminar la pregunta, un estante se derrumbo haciendo gran escandalo.

\- Demonios, esto no puede ser peor – se quejo Kisa.

\- Nunca digas eso – suspiro Mino levantandose, con su tipica sonrisa, para ayudar a recoger un poco el desastre causado – cuando alguien lo dice… todo puede empeorar.

\- Esto es muy extraño – susurro Takano mirando la estanteria.

Por otro lado, una joven ángel de ojos plateados soltaba un suspiro de alivio… no entendía porque Mizuno había borrado los recuerdos de todos sobre Onodera Ritsu, menos de Takano… eso o… movio la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de no pensar en eso, solo le traeria más problemas de los que Mizuno ya le había dado.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Luego que observara que Ritsu se quedara durmiendo en su casa, regreso a la academia, por medio de un espejo observo como iban las otras tres con sus trabajos, Marianne hacía un gran trabajo haciendo que Yokozawa no se acercara a Takano y, por lo visto, su relación con Kirishima iba de bien para mejor, Ashley parecia estresada… pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse y Yukiko parecia estar "entretenida" vigilando a Saga Masamune, bueno, por lo menos estaban viendo una pélicula.

\- ¿Todo bien con el trabajo que te deje? – la grave voz de su superiora la hizo saltar de su lugar, era una joven de su edad, con el cabello negro liso corto a los hombros y ojos negros profundos – Sakura Mizuno.

\- Ah… Naomy-san, hola – saludo Mizuno – lo siento… estaba distraida.

\- No has respondido mi pregunta, Mizuno.

\- Si… aunque sigo pensando si lo correcto es que suceda todo tal y como estaba escrito…

\- Mizuno, nuestra misión es que todo lo que esta escrito se cumpla – sonrio Urumeshi Naomy – no puedes romper un hilo, como tu lo hiciste, y ver como todo transcurre cuando algo no esta bien en el destino de estos… cambiaste muchas cosas, la vida de muchos.

\- Pero… que hagamos esto tambien contribuye a…

\- Sakura – Mizuno se encogio de hombros al oir su apellido – me es increible que tu dudes ahora… hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, nunca crei que la historia de unos adolecentes enamorados pudiera cambiarte tanto…

Mizuno no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada al espejo nuevamente, sintio como su superiora pasaba una mano por su cabello antes de alejarse. En el espejo se reflejaba el rostro adormecido de Ritsu del pasado y el rostro preocupado de Takano del presente… a veces… la vida era injusta.

**Continuara…**

**Adelanto**

_Un pequeño cambio en el pasado puede afectar al presente, Mizuno lo sabe perfectamente, pues esa es su misión… pero el ver el profundo amor que Ritsu posee por Masamune y el que este llegara a tener por Ritsu, le hace dudar sobre lo que esta haciendo…_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora n.n espero que les haya gustado, ah... por cierto, disculpen mi ignorancia, pero olvide por completo cuantos años han pasado desde que Ritsu y Takano se conocieron, así que si me equivoque en los años por favor pueden corregirme en los comentarios. **_

_**Gracias por leer y espero verles en el proximo capitulo! Yane...**_


	3. Dudas bajo la lluvia

Hola... ya había olvidado que era lunes -.-" disculpen, las consecuencias de las vacaciones de verano, bueno... lo bueno es que estoy "a tiempo" aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic, eh... no tengo mucho que decir, ¡es la primera vez que no publico por desvelarme por culpa de la universidad! ¡Yey! bueno... sin más que comentar, les dejo con el capitulo.

P.D: quiero recordar que estos primeros capitulos son citas del Ova 0 y del cap 12 de la segunda temporada del anime, así que las conversaciones son casi las mismas que estas, solo los dialogos de Ritsu cambian un poco.

**Dudas bajo la lluvia**

Días despues de la confesión de Ritsu, este se encontraba a punto de pedir en el restaurante de Panda Way junto con el joven Saga Masamune, cuando llego el turno de Ritsu, Mizuno le observaba desde unas mesas más alla sentada junto con Yukiko, ambas apresiaban la confusión de Ritsu con su orden.

\- No sé si es un buen actor o en estos años no logro aprender a pedir nada – susurro Yukiko

\- Creo que es lo segundo – suspiro Mizuno mientras veia como Masamune se interponia y pedia algo, realmente, ¿Qué seria de Ritsu sin Takano? – y bien… ¿querias decirme algo?

\- Si… sobre el plan de Urumeshi-sama.

\- Naomy… ella tiene sus problemas con todo esto, ¿Sabes? No es nada fácil ser la hija única de uno de los altos cargos de nuestra sociedad, ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi y para la escuela.

\- Pero esta arruinando miles de vidas con esto, mira que hacer que Ritsu y Masamune no se encuentren nunca más en la historia es...

\- No es como lo crees, Yu…

\- ¿No? Entonces, dime… ¿Cuál es el verdadero destino de ellos dos?

Mizuno solto un suspiro antes de acercarse a su amiga y decirle la verdad…

Mientras tanto, Ritsu se recuperaba de la seción de preguntas… realmente, habían pasado tantos años desde la primera vez y seguia sin poder acostumbrarse.

\- Lo siento – susurro

\- No te preocupes, pero ¿estas seguro que estas bien con lo mismo que pedí?

\- Si… esta bien, lo siento – volvio a repetir bajando la mirada… por favor, no podía decir que era la primera vez que iba a un lugar como ese, bueno… en esos momentos aun lo era – es la primera vez (_en este tiempo_) que vengo a un lugar como este

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si… sentí envidia cuando un amigo trajo uno de estos para el almuerzo, y quise venir a probarlos – recordo la excusa que había dado hacía tanto tiempo – pero no pensé que el bombardeo de preguntas me afectara así… mientras la fila se hacía más larga y no sabía que hacer.

\- Por preguntas, ¿te refieres a tu orden?

Realmente no creia que eso volviera a pasar, claro… estaba seguro, esta vez, que Mizuno no tenia nada que ver con esto, pues, eso tambien le había sucedido junto con Takano-san, estaba distraido pensando en Takano, ¿Se habría dado cuenta que no estaba? Mientras pensaba en eso, dio un mordisco al sandwich… era un sabor tan nolstalgico.

\- Es delicioso – sonrio, ahora que lo pensaba… esa, tal vez, habría sido su primer cita con sempai despues de todo…

\- ¿nunca has comido comida rápida?

\- No… hasta ahora no, a mis padres no les gusta ese tipo de cosas

\- ¿Comida instantanea?

\- No la he provado por ahora – "_pero dentro de unos años viviria de eso si no fuera por tu necedad_" Obviamente no podía decir eso.

\- ¿Ni una vez?

\- No…

Ahora que recordaba esa parte de su vida, realmente vivia como un "señorito", con la mirada que Saga tenia sobre él, era obvio que estaba pensando en lo mismo… genial, para e Takano del pasado era un "señorito" y para el Takano del presente era un inutil… tenia que decir algo.

\- Pero… aunque hubiera sido una coincidencia – en realidad no lo era por completo – me alegra estar aquí contigo, sempai.

\- ¿Qué haras despues de esto? – pregunto Masamune luego de un tiempo.

\- Ah… creo que ire a la librería, hoy salia una revista que queria comprar…

\- ¿Qué revista?

\- Una literaria…

\- ¿Shosetsu Kohaku?

\- Si, esa – respondio sorprendido por un segundo de la conversación – me gusto una serie que empezaron el mes pasado…

\- ¿Usami Akihiko?

¿por qué? ¿Por qué la conversación era tan sencilla? "_empiezo a pensar que estas enamorado de Saga Masamune… no de Takano Masamune_" Recordo las palabras de Mizuno, tal vez… era cierto, estaba enamorado de Saga-sempai "_No sueñes con mi yo del pasado…_" Recordo por un segundo las palabras que Takano le había dicho una vez… era verdad, estaba enamorado de su sempai pero… si es de Saga Masamune de quien esta enamorado, con quien ahora conversa de manera tan sencilla, tan amena… ¿por qué piensa tanto en Takano-san?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Dejo la revista sobre su escritorio, luego la volveria a leer… se tiro en su cama mirando al techo… la casa de sus padres, el lugar donde había vivido por tantos años y que, al final, termino dejado junto con su trabajo en la editorial de su padre, cosa que llevo a que se reencontrara con su primer amor, que conociera a Takano Masamune.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue? – pregunto Mizuno apareciendo en la ventana.

\- Tengo una pregunta – Mizuno asintio dando a entender que prosiguiera – en el presente… mi presente ¿Takano-san se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia?

\- Se supone que nadie deberia de hacerlo – Mizuno miro de reojo a Ritsu… esa mirada… ella suspiro – la verdad, no estoy segura, Takano es un caso muy especial.

\- ¿por qué fue tan fácil esta conversación?

\- Tal vez porque la tuviste antes…

\- O porque en realidad sigo enamorado de Saga-sempai.

\- Tal vez sea eso…

Mizuno no escucho ninguna otra replica de Ritsu, levanto la mirada hacía este, estaba dormido… "_¿Takano-san se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia?"_, tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirle la verdad, no importa que tipo de "magía" utilizara ella, simplemente Takano no podía olvidar a Ritsu y no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo, no, Takano recordaba perfectamente a Ritsu del día anterior a que desapareciera… era algo que nunca le había sucedido… claro, el caso de ese par era un caso sumamente especial.

Mientras esa noche ella miraba las estrellas desde los árboles de cerezo, continuaba preguntandose a si misma ¿Es correcto lo que hago? Ese era su trabajo… tenia que serlo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Ya casi era hora que se encontraran en la biblioteca, mientras Ritsu estaba en la biblioteca recordando tiempos antiguos para él, Mizuno observaba el paso de las nubes, estaba casi segura de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿casi? Solto un suspiro al pensar en eso ¿por qué la pregunta que le hizo Ritsu le había hecho dudar tanto? Simplemente el destino a estaba escrito para ellos, así había sido decidido, ella simplemente era la encargada de vigilar que todo sucediera tal y como deberia de ser… tal vez… nunca tuvo que haber movido ese hilo…

\- Dime, ¿por qué haces estas cosas por mi? – Escucho la voz de Takano… por lo visto ya estaba a punto de suceder aquello, no era asunto de ella, les iba a dejar solos por mientras.

En realidad, había una segunda razón por la que Mizuno había esperado que Ritsu fue quien repitiera esa historia, tal vez el Ritsu del presente podría darle otro fin a esa historia, uno donde ellos no terminaran juntos, de esa forma… todo saldría bien

\- ¿Por qué haces estas cosas por mi? – Ritsu sabía que sucederia luego que respondiera… se sentia extraño al saberlo.

\- No lo sé – suspiro bajando la mirada – creo que… simplemente pensé que esto te haría feliz, sempai…

\- Molesto – Era doloroso… pero así tenia que ser – era una molestia – tal vez si lo era… tanto para el Masamune del pasado como para el Masamune del presente - ¡CALLATE! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- Eh?

\- ¿Qué sabes sobrbe mi? – no sé nada… nunca he sabido nada, no podía decirle eso - ¿¡Dices que me amas cuando ni siquiera hemos hablado!? ¡No te entiendo en absoluto!

No podía decir nada… simplemente se setia tan extraño cuando era Masamune quien iniciaba la pelea, que Takano-san le gritara de esa forma era… era…

\- lo siento, yo no…

\- ¿por qué te disculpas?

\- Bueno… yo no…

\- ¿Acaso sientas que ha algo por lo que debas disculparte? – si… si lo había, habían muchas cosas por las que tenia que disculparse, pero no tenia el valor de hacerlo – Vas y te emovionas de todo por tu cuenta, pero, en serio, no puedo entenderte.

\- Lo siento… pero yo no… yo…

\- ¡Y para ser honesto, todo esto es repugnante! - Si lo era… desde un principio lo había sido, su rostro se volvio rojo y sus ojos se cristalizaron… tal vez seria mejor solo… cambiar el futuro, simplemente con no regresar seria suficiente…

\- Lo siento… yo…

\- Escucha – la voz de Masamune estaba más tranquila – prefiero estar solo en estos momentos.

\- Si… lo siento, con permiso.

Tal vez era mejor no regresar, eso pensaba Ritsu mientras salia de la escuela… si no regresaba, Saga-sempai no le tomaria la mano ese día, incluso, tal vez, se olvidara de él en poco tiempo, continuaria su vida normal y el futuro cambiaria como Mizuno le había dicho… ambos irian a la universidad, se convertirian en editores, tal vez si se llegaran a conocer… pero no habría historia alguna que contar, Takano-san nunca se hubiese enamorado de él, ni siquiera le haria sufrir en aquellos momen…

Lo había olvidado, los padres de Takano-san se estaban divorsiando en esos momentos, Ritsu regreso la mirada hacía el camino de la escuela cuando estaba a punto de llegar a casa, él no había sido el único problema en aquellos tiempo pero… ¿Podría una simple desición cambiar todo eso?

\- ¡Eres un tonto! – escucho una voz venir desde atrás de él, se giro bruscamente y se encontro con una chica de cabello negro con un uniforme igual al de Mizuno, pero este tenia corbata roja y solo tenia dos lineas – En estos momentos es cuando él más te necesita.

\- Eres… ¿Eres amiga de Mizuno?

\- Si – sonrio – mi nombre es Yukiko… y tienes que saber porque Masamune-kun esta de ese estado de animo…

\- Pero yo…

\- Mira, yo tengo tanto derecho de interferir en tu destino como Mizuno… tu debes elegir lo que creas mejor para ti mismo…

\- Si…

Yukiko comenzo a explicar la situación que había pasado la tarde anterior… la discusión de sus padres y la desilución de Masamune al leer la nota de su madre, donde esta decia que no iria a la reunión.

\- He estado siguiendo a Saga Masamune desde que tu llegaste… su hogar se esta desmoronando – suspiro – ayer… fue la primera vez que pude ver un poco de esperanza en el rostro de Masamune-kun… tu podrías entenderlo, ya que le amas, pero fue dolosoro el ver el rostro de Masamune luego de leerla.

\- Entonces él… Eso es lo que sucedió…

\- Tu lo sabes… él mismo te lo ha dicho, sus padres se estaban divorsiando en estos momentos ¿Crees que es fácil ver a tus padres peleando todo el tiempo? Ademas… ¿Cómo te sentirias si, mientras tu sufres, alguien más simplemente es feliz?

\- Yo… no lo sabía.

\- No, lo sabías – Ritsu desvio la mirada – simplemente… sigues culpandote porque crees que todo lo que sucedió con Masamune, fue tu culpa… pero, por el contrario, tu fuiste quien lo salvo de si mismo… ahora que lo sabes ¿qué vas a hacer?

Ritsu simplemente asintio, pronto comenzaria a llover… tenia que correr para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela de nuevo.

Mizuno esperaba con paciencia sobre un arbol cerca de la casa de Ritsu, estaba a punto de llover, vio a Ritsu entrar a su casa corriendo… le había parecido extraña esta accion del editor, por lo que decidio bajar del arbol para hablar con este, estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando Ritsu salio con dos paraguas en la mano.

\- ¿Vas a regresar a la escuela? – pregunto Mizuno sorprendida.

\- Si…

\- Pensé que no regresarias, despues de todo, ¿No dijo que era repugnante?

\- Así es… pero… yo sigo amando a Takano-san – Mizuno abrio los ojos sorprendida ante esa declaración – no ha sido mi culpa el que nada de esto suceda… si puedo ayudar a Takano-san… si puedo hacer a Saga-sempai feliz… creo que… simplemente es eso lo que deseo, siempre lo he hecho y no me había dado cuenta, yo… quiero estar al lado de Takano-san.

\- En ese caso, dime ¿por qué vas a regresar con Saga Masamune? – El tono de Mizuno se había vuelto sombrio y la lluvia había comenzado a caer – no es como si Saga Masamune estuviera enamorado de ti ¿Verdad?

\- No todavia… lo siento, tengo que irme.

¿Todavia? Realmente… cada vez entendía menos a los humanos, si Ritsu regresaba esa tarde, realmente… Masamune se enamoraria de él, si no regresaba… seria simplemente otra persona a la que Masamune había conocido, otra persona que se le confeso… y el destino estaria cambiado, tal y como Urumeshi-sama queria, solto un suspiro, era patetica… simplemente cumplia los deseos de otros.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había logrado llegar a la escuela antes de que Masamune saliera, como la primera vez… Masamune saliendo de la biblioteca… tenia que tranquilizarse, no era como si esa situación fuera nueva… aunque, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso cuando Masamune comenzo a acercarse, tenia que decir algo.

\- Yo… pensé que quizas no tendrías un paraguas… pero… si tienes uno… me ire inmediatamente

\- ¿No estas enfadado por las cosas que dije?

\- No… en relidad… me puse a pensar en eso, sé que es desagradable… pero no puedo evitardo, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te gusto tanto?

\- Eh? Si… si te lo explicara, tardaria mucho tiempo y no sé bien como hacelo… tal vez… diez años – tal vez podría hacerlo… estar a su lado por ese tiempo – Sempai… yo… escuchare todo lo que quieras decir, así que, por favor… dimelo a mi.

\- Ah?

\- Es qué… ultimamente te he visto muy afligido… si es por mi culpa – Aunque sabía que no lo era, ahora lo sabía – disculpame, por favor… pero, quiero hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor.

\- ¿Crees que hablarlo resolverá algo?

\- Eh… Pueda que no pueda resolver nada, pero… al menos puedes descargar tu frustracción conmigo.

Siempre había querido hacerlo, conocer un poco mejor a Takano-san, ahora que tenia la oportunidad… no la iba a dejar ir otra vez, realmente le amaba… y estaba seguro que Takano tambien se había enamorado de él en algún momento de esa historia.

\- ¿dónde esta tu bolso? – observo Saga-sempai

\- Eh… en casa.

\- ¿Casa?

\- Si… ah… comenzo a llover cuando llegué a casa, así que regresé.

\- Dame el paraguas.

\- Eh? Si…

Ambos salieron del edificio con el paraguas abierto, miraban el paisaje lluvioso uno junto al otro frente a la escuela sin saber que eran observados desde cerca tambien.

Mizuno no podía entender a Ritsu… simplemente… decia amar a Takano Masamune, deseaba estar con él por esos diez años en los que se separaron, pero, sin embargo, no podía confesarle su amor a este mismo, sin embargo… todo le era mucho más fácil con Saga Masamune, tal vez era porque… ¿se arrepentia de haberle abandonado por tanto tiempo? Desde donde ella estaba, pudo ver cuando Masamune tomaba la mano de Ritsu…abrio los ojos sorprendida al ver como el corazón de este se aceleraba en un segundo, como sus mejillas se teñian de rojo y como estaba a punto de apretar la mano de este… ahora recordaba porque había movido ese hilo… los sentimientos de ese par… ¿siempre habían sido así de fuertes?

\- ¡Ritsu! – grito Mizuno alertando a este.

\- Ah! – grito Ritsu alejandose, era verdad… no podía hacer eso – yo… ¡ten cuidado camino a casa!

Mizuno suspiro al ver como Ritsu salia corriendo, más tarde le seguiria… pero… aun había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, volvio la mirada hacía donde Mamune se alejaba del edificio, aunque lo viera por si misma… aunque lo hubiera visto miles de veces ya, cerro los ojos y los volvio a abrir con un color diferente, rojo… aunque no le sorprendio, se agito… ese hilo rojo, ese maldito hilo rojo del detino, nunca se romperia… "_Tienes que hacer lo que sea para separar a ese par_ – recordo las palabras de Urumeshi-sama – _Si no puedes hacerlo en esta epoca… recurre al antiguo plan_" Simplemente seguia ordenes… tal vez… tuvo que hacerlo desde un principio, nunca tuvo que cortar ese hilo negro de la muerte, pero… ¿estaba haciendo lo mejor? ¿Por qué estaba dudado tanto de sus acciones ahora?

La semana paso con tranquilidad, aunque ella se había dado cuenta de que Masamune comenzaba a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia por Ritsu, incluso las converasaciones que estos sostenian en la biblioteca se habían hecho más largas, ya no solo hablaban de libros o de autores, compartian información sobre estos y opiniones o incluso hablaban de su día en las clases, Masamune incluso le ayudo a entender algunas cosas en esa semana… su relación se había vuelto más estrecha.

Y por fin había llegado ese día, Mizuno observo mientras Masamune rechazaba a la chica que se le había declarado hacía casi una semana… "_¿Hay alguien que te guste?_" Bajo la mirada tras escuchar esa pregunta, si, lo había… aunque no tuviera que ser de esa forma.

\- Mizuno – escucho a Yukiko llamarla – puedes evitarlo de otra forma ¿no? No deberias de seguir todas las ordenes que Urumeshi-sama dice.

\- No es tan fácil… nosotros no controlamos este mundo, Yukiko – gruño en voz baja – nosotros… nosotros simplemente tratamos que muchas cosas sucedan, pero… no hemos encontrado una solución para la muerte, y nunca la encontraremos.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees?

\- Simplemente… lo sé.

\- No debes de ser pesimista…

\- No soy pemista – suspiro ella, camiando – soy realista.

Yukiko no dijo nada más, simplemente dejo que su amiga se fuera mientras ella desaparecia, a veces Mizuno hacía cosas marravillosas por las personas sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero… el temor que ella tenia a su familia y a Urumeshi Naomy era demasiado grande como para que ella lo controlara… y así… estaba a punto de cometer un grave error.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan feliz con el simple hecho de ver a otra persona? Mizuno apresiava la escena que haría que esa historia continuara como tiene que hacerlo…

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Y la pregunta… con la cual todo estaba ya escrito…

**Continuara…**

**Avance**

_Una semana ha pasado, todo avanza como deberia de ser, ese día esta a punto de llegar… mientras que Mizuno busca desesperadamente otra solución, Ritsu simplemente espera que todo salgo como debio de salir… esta vez si le daria la oportunidad a Masamune de oirlo… pero ¿Qué sucede en el presente? ¿Por qué la salud de Takano empeora con cada día?_


	4. No te puedes arrepentir de nada

Hola gente linda de fanfiction! Siento estas semanas de vacaciones que me tome ((¿vacaciones?)) pero tuve un par de problemas durante Semana Santa, pero, disfrutando que gracias a una charla que llegaron a hacer a mi colegio hoy, las maestras se olvidaron de nuestra existencia y no tengo tareas Yei!, ademas, disfrutando de mi buen humor con los resultados que he tenido en las pruebas de ingreso a la universidad y una noticia que me acaban de dar, pense en publicar el nuevo capitulo Yei!

Bien... en este capitulo tratare de explicar algo sobre lo de las lineas de tiempo en que transcurre la historia, perdón si no se entiende... pero con los fic es como en matemáticas para mi, se que hago, pero no como demonios lo hago y no puedo explicarlo del todo bien a veces, así que quisiera adelantar algo:

**ATENCIÓN, SPOILER: **Toda la historia estaba basada en la teoria del cientifico loco o paradoja del viaje en el tiempo, esta dice que todo lo que vivimos en nuestro presente es consecuencia de nuestras acciones del pasado, digamos que, en este caso, Ritsu del presente regreso como el Ritsu del pasado en una misma linea del tiempo (que si el Ritsu del pasado esta muerto, en coma, de parranda o cualquier cosa, es problema mio... así que no pregunten) por lo que todo lo que Ritsu haga que cambie la historia que él recuerda, afectara al futuro, no solo afectandole a él y a Takano, sino, a todos los personajes...

Por otro lado, esta Mizuno, quien vive... bueno, quienes hayan visto la pelicula de Happily N'ever After entenderan mejor, ella vive conociendo el final verdadero de la historia de Takano, Ritsu, Kisa, Yukina, Hatori, Chiaki y Yokozawa, pero, el hecho de mover un hilo hizo que toda esta historia cambiara, como cuando se inclinaba la balanza y podía cambiar el final feliz a un mal final para los cuentos de hada...

Pero no hare mucho spoiler, con esto creo que es suficiente, así que, disfruten de la historia.

**No te puedes arrepentir de nada…**

Ritsu esperaba en la biblioteca mientras leia un libro, la semana había sido muy nolstalgica… aunque, en realidad, le gustaba que fuera así, incluso sentia que había pasado más tiempo con su sempai del que recordaba… aunque le preocupaba que pronto llegaria "ese día", desvio la mirada del libro que leia mientras pensaba en eso, era verdad, tenia oportunidad de evitarlo.

\- Ritsu – no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al oir la voz de Saga-sempai – ¿Qué estabas pensando?

\- Na-nada importante, lo siento – mintio riendo nerviosamente – sempai ¿Qué tal te fue en tus clases hoy?

\- No me quejo – suspiro Mamune sentandose al lado de Ritsu – ¿hoy no tenias una prueba de matemáticas? ¿Qué tal te fue?

\- Eh… si… gracias por ayudarme el otro día, creo que… creo que estuvo bien – dijo apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – pregunto Masamune haciendo que Ritsu levantara la mirada – si quieres… te puedo invitar a algo.

\- Ah… gracias… tenia pensado ir a la librería por la nueva publicación de la revista.

\- Vamos juntos…

Así habían sido las conversaciones de toda la semana, aunque Masamune siempre seria así de frio con él, bueno… tenia sus razones para serlo, había estado visitando su casa con frecuencia y en más de alguna ocasión se había percatado de las peleas de los padres de este.

Aun le parecia increible lo fácil que era conversar con Saga-sempai, bueno… tal vez tenia algo que ver con el hecho que en esos momentos ellos aun se estaban conociendo, por lo cual, era más fácil conocerse entre ellos que en su verdadera realidad… en realidad, no era como si hubieran muchas cosas que compartian en realidad, aunque Ritsu trataba de sacar un poco más de información sobre Takano-san, no es como si avanzara demasiado…

\- ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche en mi casa? – la pregunta de Saga le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh? Bueno… mis padres estan de viaje, así que no creo que hayan muchos problemas… así que ire.

\- Deja de dar tanas excusas para decir que si.

\- Lo siento…

\- No te disculpes.

\- Lo siento… digo… lo siento… yo… simplemente no sé que decir.

Takano simplemente suspiro. Continuaron caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras conversaban, en ese tiempo, Ritsu había logrado saber un poco más sobre los padres de este y tambien sobre algunos gusto que el Masamune del pasado tenia. Aunque no podía comparar a ambos (aunque fueran la misma persona) había algo diferente en este Masamune…

Luego de comer algo en un restaurante familiar e ir a la librería, ambos caminaron hasta la casa del mayor, era verdad… ese era el día en que se habían separado, ahora recordaba muy bien ese día, al día siguiente sus padres le hablarian sobre estudiar en el extranjero y el aceptaria… pero… ahora tenia la opción de cambiarlo todo ¿Verdad?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa semana, primero había sido el exceso de trabajo en la editorial, luego de eso tenia que mencionar que, al tratar de averiguar sobre Onodera, el encargado le había dicho que no había nadie con ese nombre y que el departamento había estado vacio desde hacía meses… sin mencionar el hecho que parecia que estaba a punto de resfriarse nuevamente, todo era como si hubiera vivido un sueño desde el principio, un hermoso sueño en donde se reencontraba con el amor de su juventud, Ritsu, solto un bostezo en medio de la reunión, cosa que hizo que Yokozawa le diera un puntapie.

\- Has estado muy distraido ultimamente – menciono Yokozawa al terminar la reunión – ¿qué te sucede, Masamune?

\- Nada importante…

\- Oye, no vuelvas a ser tan tonto como lo fuiste en la universidad.

\- ¿La universidad?

Que extraño… sus recuerdos eran tan borrosos ahora, un fuerte dolor en el pecho hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

\- Oye, Masamune – llamo Yokozawa – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Me duele… el pecho…

Ashley miraba sorprendida la escena, se suponia que… que… abrio el primer manga que tuvo en su camino y se transporto a la escuela de ángeles, tenia que hablar con urgencia con Mizuno, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Era el día siguiente, Ritsu había sido el primero en despertar… quedaban pocos minutos para hacele la pregunta que podría cambiar o no el futuro de ellos dos, simplemente… tenia que escuchar lo que Masamune le fuera a decir, no podía escapar, no esta vez.

\- Buenos días – saludo Masamune abrazandose a Ritsu, este sonrio – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien… sempai… puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Ritsu se sento en la orilla de la cama sin mirar el rostro de Masamune.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sempai… tu… ¿me quieres?

Otra vez esa risa… tal vez era verdad, tal vez… en realidad… nunca le quiso pero… esta vez, tenia que escucharlo de los labios de su sempai, tenia que hacerlo, aunque tenia esa determinación, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en esos momentos, tenia que cambiar el pasado… tenia que hacerlo.

\- ¿Te pregunta eso despues de todo lo que hemos hecho? – escucho a su sempai decir – Claro que te amo, Ritsu.

\- Sempai – los ojos de Ritsu se llenaron de lágrimas – ¡sempai!

\- ¿Ritsu?

Masamune no había esperado que Ritsu se lanzara a sus brazos, siendo este tan timido era algo inpensable que se lanzara a sus brazos de tal forma, pero… no le importo, simplemente le acurruco en sus brazos dulcemente mientras el menor continuaba llorando, ahora… ahora podría pasar esos años que estuvieron separados, podrían conocerse mejor… todo seria mejor.

Oh, demonios… para Masamune seguia siendo Oda Ritsu, esa era la única cosa que hacía falta para aclarar toda la situación en la que estaban viviendo

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Estaban a punto de cambiar el destino del mundo del presente, todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento… iba a ser solo un sueño en las memorias de Onodera Ritsu… un recuerdo de algo que nunca sucedió…

\- ¡Mizuno! – escucho la voz de Ashley quien venia junto a Marinne y Yukiko – ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? ¡Takano Masamune acaba de tener un infarto en el presente!

\- Cuando cambias el pasado el presente siempre se vera afectado – explico Mizuno en un suspiro – ¿alguna vez escucharon la teoria del cientifico loco?

\- ¿Qué? – escupio Marinne – no estamos para tus bromas, Mizuno-sempai, ¡esto es serio!

\- El que Ritsu haya regresado y haya cambiado este sucedo tiene el mismo efecto, en este caso, Takano es…

\- ¡Mizuno! – grito por primera vez Yukiko, dando una bofetada a su amiga, esta no reacciono – ¿por qué lo haces?

\- Son ordenes… lo siento.

\- Aun podemos evitarlo – susurro Ashley – si solo pudieramos evitar que Masamune…

\- ¿realmente creen que pueden hacerlo? – pregunto Mizuno – tienen un mes para hacerlo… pero, si algo sucede en este periodo de tiempo, ellos, realmente, se separaran para siempre… no sera un mal entendido en donde ellos se podran reencontrar en una editorial, cualquier cosa puede suceder ¿saben?

\- Eres la única que puede hacer esto, Mizuno – rogo Yukiko – por favor… tu puedes evitarlo.

\- Ya… ya no puedo hacerlo… lo siento.

Las tres guardaron silencio mientras seguian observando lo que sucedia, como Ritsu le preguntaba a su sempai si le queria y como luego se lanzaba a sus brazos tras oir sus palabras… las palabras que nunca tuvo que escuchar y el nombre que Masamune no tuvo que escuchar hasta 10 años más tarde.

\- Sempai disculpa…. Pero… ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – pregunto apartando la mirada, esta vez, por vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Ritsu?

\- No… Solo era algo que me preguntaba.

\- Lo lei en las fichas de los libros – ya lo sabía – siempre leias los mismos libros que yo ¿Verdad?

\- Si… sobre eso… mi… mi nombre no es… Oda…

\- ¿No es tu nombre? – pregunto un poco molesto Masamune.

\- Lo… lo siento…

\- Realmente – suspiro acostandose en su cama – eres un desastre completo, Ritsu, es tu nombre ¿cierto?

\- Lo siento…

Ambos se quedaron en un borchonoso silencio, Masamune solto un suspiro… aunque tambien había una cosa que no le había dicho a su querido Ritsu, tal vez era tiempo de decirle la verdad.

\- Ritsu… - el aludido levanto la mirada confundido – nunca nos presentamos, Soy Takano Masamune.

\- ¿Takano? – sus ojos se volvieron llorosos… Takano-san, su Takano-san.

\- Mis padres se estan divorciando…

\- Yo… – era verdad – soy Onodera Ritsu.

Y, con esa presentación, el destino ya estaba escrito…

En el presente, la salud de Takano Masamune parecia no mejorar, incluso parecia estar empaorando en poco tiempo… En la editorial todos continuaban con el trabajo normal, aun con su jefe en el hospital, tenian que hacer su trabajo, tenian que termiar con su trabajo… pero ¿Por qué los recuerdos que tenian de Takano Masamune eran tan escasos y borrosos?

**Continuara…**

**Avance**

_Ya no existe la casualidad, solo un destino que ya estaba escrito y que la desobediencia de alguien cambio, Ritsu no conoce la situación de su presente por lo que sigue disfrutando del tiempo que esta pasando con su sempai… esos recuerdos que nunca pudo crear por haber escapado, recuerdos que pronto le dejaran un amargo sabor en la boca._

_*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_

Bueno... eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no me linchen todavía n.n' aun hay muchas cosas por aclarar en este fic, a partir de este capitulo Masamune y Ritsu tomaran el control y habran algunas escenas de Takano (Eh... nunca aclare esto, a Saga Masamune lo llamare solamente Masamune porque en algún momento tiene que ser Takano y eso me confundira más adelante, Takano Masamune, jefe de la editorial, es simplemente Takano)

Bueno, gente linda, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo (tal vez tarde un poco más, lo siento T.T), se despide Criz, yane!


	5. Recuerdos sin futuro

Hola! ¿Que tal estan todos? Yo celebrando mi reciente entrada a la universidad, yei! la verdad es que pense en subir el capitulo el martes cuando me dieron la noticia que había pasado el examen de admisión (T-T realmente sentia que no lo lograba) pero recorde que mi colegio entregaba notas el miercoles y mis animos se fueron al suelo... al día siguiente volvieron a subir al darme cuenta que estaba en limpio XD y volvieron a bajar cuando me dí cuenta que no tenia ni una sola tarea hecha T^T... si... soy un desperdicio de ser humano *deprimida en una esquina*

Pero bueno, ahora que todo esta normal, decidí subir este capitulo hoy... digamos que este capitulo es como... como un poco de relleno preparando para lo que viene (no queria tirarselos de plomazo) si hay algo que no entienden, mandemelos por los review ;) siempre me hace feliz leerlos (aunque no tengo mucho tiempo de responderlos) y tratare de aclarar sus dudas en el proximo cap.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo.

Recuerdos sin un futuro

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido, Ritsu había logrado convencer a sus padres de no estudiar en el extranjero, igual que Masamune había convencido a su madre de quedarse por más tiempo en la ciudad (por lo menos hasta terminar las clases). Las vacaciones de verano estaban cerca, lo único que faltaba era luchar contra los infernales examenes que simplemente ya no soportaba… no recordaba que la escuela fuese tan dificil… incluso extrañaba su trabajo como editor a veces.

\- Onodera-kun – escucho como alguien le llamaba – Saga-sempai te busca.

\- Eh?

Ritsu se levanto rápidamente, no era la primera vez que Masamune le iba a buscar a su clase, normalmente era para devolverle algún libro o para invitarle a algo… pero realmente le incomodaba a veces, claro, no era como si Takano-san nunca hubiese sido admirado por alguna chica de la editorial, pero era diferente, cuando conocian el carácter de Takano-san, salian pintadas del lugar… con Saga-sempai era diferente, a veces pensaba que los adolescentes no pensaban con la cabeza.

\- Sempai – saludo saliendo del aula – ¿sucede algo?

\- Venia a devolverte el libro que me prestaste, gracias.

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- Fue interesante – sonrio Masamune.

Le gustaba hablar con Masamune en cualquier momento, pero a veces olvidaba que el carácter de este Masamune no era el carácter de Takano-san… o que los adolescentes se enamoran de cualquier tonto de cara bonita sin conocer su personalidad (cofcofKisacofcof) sacudio la cabeza al pensar en esto. Las risas y cuchicheos de sus compañeras de clase ya le estaban molestando un poco.

\- Eh… sempai, ¿podríamos hablar despues en la biblioteca?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Larga historia – bajo la mirada, no sabía como explicar que esta situación le ponía incomodo… especialmente por lo que pasaria despues que Masamune se fuera.

\- Esta bien – suspiro revolviendo sus cabellos – nos vemos más tarde.

\- Si.

Volvio a entrar a su salon de clases, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que su escritorio estaba rodeado por unas cuantas de sus compañeras.

\- Onodera-kun, eres muy amigo de Saga-sempai ¿verdad?

\- Eh? A-Algo por el estilo – a veces se extrañaba de su propio comportamiento, si eso le hubieran preguntado con Takano-san… hubiera sido diferente – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Po-podrías entregarle esta carta – pidio una de sus compañeras entregandole un sobre rosado – no me atrevo a entregarsela yo misma y ya que tu eres un buen amigo suyo tal vez podrías entregarsela por mi.

\- Eh? Es-Esta bien.

Claro que no se la iba a entregar, ya tenia sufiente con que Masamune estuviera llegando todos los días por el a su salón de clases… tal vez lo había olvidado, pero recordaba que Takano era celoso, manipulador y posesivo… y ellos eran la misma persona. Las clases terminaron con normalidad, Ritsu y Masamune conversaron por un rato en la biblioteca para despues salir a comer a algún lado. Esa era su rutina desde hacía aquel día…

En el presente era otra historia…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Cada vez se sentia peor, incluso ya había tenido que dejar de buscar a Ritsu, aunque trataba de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, esto siempre lo ponia peor, su pecho le dolia, debolvia todo lo que comia y hasta el más simple movimiento era una hazaña para él. Yokozawa le había insistido en llevarlo a varios médicos durante toda la semana, pero todos simplemente quedaban confundidos con el caso, era como si no tuviera nada, su organismo estaba funcionando completamente bien, pero los sintomas decian otra cosa.

Al principio se lo había atribuido todo al estrés de estar a finales de ciclo, aunque esto solo iba empeorando con el tiempo no importando cuanto trabajo tuviera.

\- Deberias retirarte por un tiempo – le aconsejo Yokozawa una tarde mientras almorzaban – no te vez bien.

\- Es solo estrés – seguia insitiendo, aunque ambos sabían ya que no era solo eso – no puedo retirarme así de la nada.

\- No vas a renunciar, tonto – suspiro Yokozawa – solo vas a tomar unas vacaciones, incluso podrías ir a algún lugar para descansar.

\- Ya te dije que eso esta fuera de discu- cofcofcofcof…

Y ahí estaba otras vez, había tenido que levantarse para devolver el estomago… ya no soportaba eso, había estado comiendo ligero durante toda la semana y visitando cada doctor que conocia, los sintomas simplemente empeoraban poco a poco, incluso sus recuerdos se veian afectados por esto, cada vez sus recuerdos de la preparatoria y de la universidad eran más borrosos… como si estos nunca hubieran existido o como si todo eso hubiese sido cambiado por algo más, pero… eso era imposible ¿verdad?

Cada vez que trataba de recordar algo sobre su pasado, aunque no tuviera que ver con Ritsu, esto siempre terminaba en un insoportable dolor de cabeza, incluso cosas que nunca había olvidado, como fechas límites, cambios en los mangas o cosas por el estilo… ahora le eran dificiles de recordar.

\- Oye, Masamune – llamo Yokozawa – ¿Estas bien?

\- Si… – miro a Yokozawa un poco confundido – Oye, ¿recuerdas algo de cuando nos conocimos en la universidad?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que lo recuerdo, recuerdo que eras… eras…

Yokozawa bajo la mirada pensando, que raro… no recordaba nada.

\- Que raro… no recuerdo – suspiro – ah… ya lo recordare despues, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar para recordar algo como el pasado.

\- Algo no va bien conmigo – susurro Takano – Yokozawa, ¿Recuerdas cuando me acoste contigo?

\- Eh? ¿Qué dices? Si siempre estabas pegado a ese niño… parecian pegados con cemento. Deja de hacer bromas de mal gusto, Masamune.

¿Niño? Takano se quedo estático por unos momentos en su lugar… había algo que realmente no estaba bien pero… ¿Qué era? Cerro los ojos y trato de recordar todo lo que pudo, pero sus recuerdos se detenian justo el día en que lo hizo por primera vez con Ritsu… luego de eso… todo era muy confuso.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Ritsu comenzaba a preguntarse que estaba sucediendo en su tiempo, su relación era muy buena con Masamune, tal vez incluso ya no le molestaria regresar a su epoca y encontrarse con Takano-san, despues de todo, era posible que todo estuviera bien a partir de ese momento.

\- ¿Qué estas pensando? – pregunto Masamune despues de un rato de silencio del menor.

\- Na-Nada… solo… tengo examen de química mañana – se excuso, no podía decirle la verdad despues de todo.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

\- No, esta bien… creo que puedo hacerlo, gracias, Sempai.

Masamune sonrio mientras revolvia el cabello de su joven pareja, realmente… no queria volver a su tiempo, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Masamune, no eran como las incomodas "conversaciones" con Takano, o esas burlas que su superior siempre le hacía sobre "hare que te enamores de mi otra vez"… claro, no podía negar que, en realidad, estaba enamorado de su jefe desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, claro… cada vez que estaba a punto de confesarse algo sucedia; la lluvia, alguien le interrumpia (especíalmente el mismisimo Takano Masamune) o simplemente se caia de las escaleras y casi se mataba…

Bajo la mirada deprimido al recordar aquella ultima pelea que había tenido con su jefe, no había podído disculparse con este pero… luego de cambiar el pasado, tal vez no haria falta, volvio a sonreir al pensar en eso, los recuerdos que estaba formando junto con Sempai los atesoraria por siempre.

Llegaron a la casa de Masamune y entraron, los padres de este no estaban, por lo que les daba tiempo de hacer lo que ellos quisieran…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Naomy observaba desde su habitación todo lo sucedido con el Takano del presente y lo feliz que era Ritsu en el pasado… que bueno que todo eso estaba a punto de terminar… esperaba que Onodera Ritsu disfrutara de su ultima noche al lado de Takano Masamune, tanto en el pasado como en el presente, esa molestia llamada "Takano Masamune" dejaria de existir, para siempre… esos recuerdos que Ritsu estaba formando, eran simplemente unos recuerdos sin futuro.

Mizuno tambien observaba aquello… miro en su mano el hilo de Takano y Ritsu, un hilo tan fuerte pero tan delgado que solo la muerte puede romperlo…

**Continuara…**

**Avance**

_El futuro ya casi esta terminando de escribirse… Ashley, Marinne y Yu planean una rebelión contra Naomy y el consejo, Ritsu no puede creer lo que ve frente a sus ojos. Mizuno tendra que decidir a quien seguir mientras ve el sufrimiento de Ritsu y Masamune frente a sus ojos, una decisión… que afectara el pasado y el futuro de todos._

Creo que nunca lo había dicho hasta ahora, pero, disculpen por los horrores ortográficos, normalmente tengo mejor ortografía, pero necesito lentes y no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo hasta que alguien me dice que escribí "ospital" sin "h" -.-"

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, cuidense! Yane!


	6. Te amo

Hola a todo mundo! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien ;D yo haciendo tareas como loca T-T moraleja para mi... nunca dejes la caligrafia de ultimo, te aseguro que la mano te dolera... sin mencionar que de linda ahora estoy en clases de guitarra y violoncello, así que ya se imaginan como termino con la muñeca en la noche... pero, dejando mis quejas de un lado, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic. Este capitulo me costo un poco escribirlo... realmente siempre me siento mal cuando algo malo le pasa a los personajes que más quiero T-T y más cuando yo soy la culpable...pero no les hare spoiler, si quieren saber que sucede... les dejo el cap para que lo lean.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

_En este capitulo tendran lugar las demas parejas: Erotica, Trifecta, Domestica y claro, Nolstalgica… las primeras tres de una forma bastante superficial, solo para dar a conocer los minimos cambios que Ritsu esta causando al cambiar el pasado._

**Te amo…**

Mizuno observaba lo que ella había provocado desde su habitación, frente a ella, se enlazaban varios hilos rojos del destino, cada uno estaba más enredado que el anterior, tomo en sus manos el hilo que identificaba a Masamune y Ritsu, cada vez el color era más pálido, observo los demas hilos, era verdad… el hilo puede enredarse, tensarse pero nunca romperse… su misión era que este desapareciera o que se enredara tanto que no pudieran encontrarse nunca las parejas que no debían de estar juntas pero… si esa era su misión ¿por qué se sentia tan culpable por eso… Mientras pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, una nota fue deslizada debajo de su puerta, eran solo cinco frases, cinco frases que solo le hicieron arrepentirse más de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Yu… lo siento –susurro Mizuno sabiendo que su amiga aun estaba fuera de su habitación – pero… no puedo negarme a lo que Naomy-sama me ordena.

\- ¿no lo has hecho antes ya? – pregunto la joven ángel del otro lado de la puerta – tu tienes más poder que nosotras… a ti te protege tu apellido… a nosotras no.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ashley, Marinne y yo trataremos de salvar a los demas – Mizuno abrio la puerta de golpe mirando a su amiga a los ojos – si tu quieres matar esa relación que existe entre Takano Masamune y Onodera Ritsu… hazlo tu sola.

\- ¡Yo no quiero hacer esto! – grito sosteniendo a su amiga de la muñeca – yo… solo… no quiero…

\- Lee lo que te deje… tal vez eso te ayude a meditar lo que estas haciendo, Mizuno…

\- Las van a matar.

\- Tal vez…

Mizuno solto a su amiga… no podía decir nada más, la decisión de Yu era lo que más envidiaba de ella… algo que nunca había tenido, ella solo se dejaba llevar por las decisiones de los demas, solo obedecia ordenes desde que tenia memoria, nunca había decidido por ella misma… no hasta que conocio a Yu… no hasta que vio por primera vez a Ritsu y Masamune juntos, fue ahí… la primera vez que tomo las riendas en sus manos. Miro la hoja con frases que su amiga había escrito… tal vez… iba a poder decidir por ella misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Miro la hoja mientras leia las frases escritas… las reconocio en el primer momento:

"_¿Cuánto más tengo que amarte para que entiendas?_"

Miro su reloj de pulcera, ya casi era hora de que se reuniera con Masamune… realmente no creia que iba a esatar tan emocionado por una cita con Takano Masamune claro… este Masamune no era aun su Takano-san, pero no le importaba, pronto todo en su presente cambiaria, por fín podría estar junto a la persona que más amaba (Aunque seguia sin confesaselo en su presente) levanto la mirada otra vez, a lo lejos observo la figura de su sempai desde lejos, este le saludo con la mano.

\- Siento llegar tarde – dijo con las manos nuevamente en los bolsillos.

\- Esta bien, sempai – sonrio Ritsu – ¿a dónde vamos?

\- Vamos a ver una pelicula ¿Cuál te gustaria ver?

\- Eh… no estoy seguro, vamos a ver las que estan en cartelera…

\- Esta bien.

La pareja continuo conversando mientras caminaban hacia el cine, el día estaba tranquilo, habían algunas parejas paseando por las calles y otros grupos de amigos, pero no todo estaba bien ese día… no todo tenia que estarlo… y Ritsu no había notado como un grupo de personas extrañas caminaban por las calles, vestidos de negro y cubriendo sus rostros… y observando cada uno de sus pasos… algo no estaba bien.

_"__Es que… mi corazón se acelera cada vez que estoy contigo de esta manera"_

Kisa iba corriendo por las calles hacía la librería, tenia que encontrarse con Yukina esa tarde, aunque… tenia un sentimiento muy extraño mientras iba de camino a la librería, repentinamente se paro… pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué corria tan desesperadamente? ¿A quien iba a ver? Agito la cabeza tratando que sus recuerdos se aclarasen, de alguna forma, había olvidado a Yukina por unos minutos.

\- ¡Kisa-san! – escucho la voz de Yukina sacandole de sus pensamientos – salí antes del trabajo, así que vine a buscarte.

\- Si… hola…

Algo no estaba bien, por unos segundos, casi no reconocia a Yukina. Mientras iban caminando por la calle, nuevamente aquella laguna mental afloro en los recuerdos de Kira, se giro para ver a Yukina... al parecer, este tambien había tenido ese problema en esos mismos momentos.

Ashley miraba la escena desde lejos… el futuro comenzaba a ser alterado, si no se equívocaba… faltaba poco tiempo para que el futuro cambiara para siempre, no queria permitir que por culpa de Mizuno todo lo que ella había llegado a amar se fuera a destrozar en un par de minutos ademas… miro a Yukina y a Kisa juntos por unos minutos mientras se alejaban… ellos… realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos, desde que nacieron había sido así pero… cuando el hilo rojo une a dos personas del mismo sexo… tienen que hacer todo lo posible para que se separen… pero estaba cansada de obedecer, esta vez, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no sucediera, aunque Naomy-sama la castigase.

_"__Si estas enamorado correctamente desde el principio, entonces, ¿No es de alguna manera tu primer amor?"_

Kirishima se sujeto la cabeza por unos segundos, había tenido una laguna mental al estar frente al departamento de ventas de Marukawa, había olvidado por lo que había ido, pero, como si alguien le hubiera dado un librazo en la nuca, había recordado todo.

\- Oi, Takafumi – llamo al llamado "osos gruñon"

\- Te he dicho que no me llames así en el trabajo – gruño este, claro… no había nadie, sabía que Kirishima tampoco llegaria a ser tan idiota como para llamarlo por su nombre de pila así nada más – ¿Qué quieres?

\- Lo siento… llegare tarde esta noche – había dicho Kirishima a Yokozawa quien aun se encontraba en la oficina revisando algunos papeles – ¿Puedes cuidar de Hiyo esta noche tambien?

\- Como si no lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes, tonto – gruño Yokozawa sin levantar la mirada a Kirishima.

\- Si… es verdad.

Yokozawa levanto tu mirada a Kirishima mientras este salia, desde hacía una semana había estado comportandose extraño… ahora no solo eran las lagunas mentales de Masamune las que tenia que soportar, ahora tambien las de Kirishima, era como si hubiera una epidemia de alzheimer en toda la editorial y todo estaba relacionado con Masamune… ahora que lo recordaba… si nunca se hubiera enamorado de Masamune y nunca hubiera sido rechazado por este entonces nunca se hubiera enamorado de Kirishima en realidad… un segundo… ¿Enamorado de Masamune? ¿Por qué… estaba tan confundido con sus memorias?

Marinne aun sostenia el libro con el que había golpeado a Kirishima, aun se sorprendia que Yokozawa seguia recordando muy bien su pasado falso… tal vez este le seria de mucha ayuda más adelante, pero, por ahora, tenia que concentrarse en seguir golpeando a Kirishima para que no se olvidara de su relación con Yokozawa… solo esperaba que Yukiko-chan y Ashley-san estuvieran bien.

_"__No quiero que te alejes de mi lado"_

Había notado que Tori había estado actuando muy distante ultimamente… pero no lo culpaba, desde hacía una semana el trabajo en la editorial había sido más pesado, un editor se había enfermado o algo así… la verdad no había prestado mucha atención a la noticia, pero algo había sucedido. Ya se había acostumbrado a todo eso, aceptaba que la vida de su ami… ¿amigo? Pero… si desde casi un año habían comenzado a ser pareja, porque… ¿Por qué en ese momento vio a Tori como su amigo? Se golpeo la cabeza con el mueble tratando de que esas lagunas mentales se fueran.

\- Oi, Yoshino – le llamo Tori sujetandole del cuello – ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?

\- Yo… no lo sé…

\- Solo termina tu trabajo, estas atrasado otra vez.

\- Tori

\- Hm?

Tenia que comprobarlo… trato de besar a Hatori en los labios, pero este rápidamente lo rechazo, Chiaki miro a su pareja con una expresión de sorprensa en su rostro… al parecer… si estaba sucediendo algo extraño junto con esa extraña enfermedad del editor del departamento, que curiosamente, nadie recordaba el nombre.

_"__Amar a aluien significa confiar del todo y entregarse a esa persona. No puedo imaginarme haciendo eso. Es demasiado aterrador"_

Estaban saliendo del cine, como ya estaba oscureciendo aprovecharon a tomarse de las manos como cualquier otra pareja normal… Masamune iba a acompañar a Ritsu hasta su casa, iban caminado por las calles y pararon justamente en un cruze, habían muchas más personas, nadie se fijaba en ellos… exepto dos hombres que les habían estado observando desde hacía horas.

\- Onodera Ritsu – llamo uno de los hombres, haciendo que Ritsu se girase – un placer… hasta nunca.

\- ¡Ritsu!

Luego del grito de Masamune… lo único que se escucho fue el sonido del disparo. En ese momento, los ojos de Ritsu se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver a la persona que más amaba… sangrando en medio de la calle con una herida de bala en el pecho. Mizuno tambien observaba esa escena, levanto su mano, era hora de que Ritsu no recordara todo lo que había sucedido en la editorial… hora que… hora que este destino, volviera a ser su verdadero destino… pero… otra vez, las palabras de un humano le hicieron dudar.

\- Lo siento – esucucho a Ritsu susurrar mientras abrazaba a Masamune – perdoname por no decirte que te amo antes de que esto sucediera… por favor… no me dejes… Sempai… te amo… más de lo que creí… yo… te amo, Takano-san.

\- Ritsu… te amo – susurro sin fuerzas.

\- Por favor… resiste… no me dejes, por favor…

\- Siempre… estare… contigo.

En el momento que Masamune cerro los ojos y la ambulancia llegaba… ella sabía que ya era tarde… ¡Maldición! Gruño mientras estrujaba con mayor fuerza la nota que Yu le había dejado hacía minutos atrás, no podía creer que las palabras de un humano la hicieran dudar tanto… malditos humanos, malditas reglas… malditas frases, Mizuno volvio a lenvantar su mano con dirección a Ritsu, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas…

\- si te vas a despedir… hazlo como se debe – susurro llamando por fin la atención de Ritsu – dile… dile que le amas… a la persona que… realmente amas.

\- ¡Mizuno!

Antes que Ritsu pudiera alcanzar a la ángel, esta ya los había llevado a otro lugar… aun había tiempo… poco tiempo, pero… una simple acción podía evitar que toda esa historia se terminara, por lo menos… iba a poder salvar a alguien en su egoismo.

_"__¿Recuerdas cuantas veces nos hicieron sonreir ver a aquellas personas ser felices? ¿Recuerdas las veces en las que reimos al verlos? Yo si lo recuerdo y hubiera querido que eso nunca terminara… no solo arruinas su vida, tambien lo haces con la tuya, Mizuno. _

_Yukiko."_

**_Continuara…_**

**_Avance_**

_Ritsu regresa a su presente junto con Mizuno, nada ha cambiado o eso es lo que cree… Takano esta debilitandose poco a poco, muriendo lentamente, como tuvo que ser realmente… la risa nerviosa de Masamune cambio el verdadero destino y los salvo a ambos… ahora… una confesión puede cambiar el presente de muchos, el odio de un ángel, fue el principio del mal, las ataduras de una pequeña ángel por fin son liberadas y Mizuno decide hacer lo que ella cree correcto, por lo menos… para ver la sonrisa de las personas que más quiere por ultima vez._

El proximo capitulo sera el final del fic... les dije que seria un fic corto, pero estoy pensando en hacer un par de One-Shot para concluir el fic. Bueno... nos leemos la proxima semana, coman sus verduras y, si un chihuahua se duerme en su almohada mientras tu estas como loca tratando de asignarte para un examen... abre el procesador de texto e inicia un fic XD nos leemos pronto! Yane!


	7. Un ultimo milagro

waaaaa! Lo siento! olvide que tenia que publicar ayer .-. lo siento, pero el viernes al fin logre asignarme en los examenes de admisión de la universidad y resulta que solo tengo una semana para meterme todo el contenido de lenguaje en la cabeza... bueno... gracias al cielo que mi facultad solo examina de lenguaje n.n' pero... quienes ya pasaron por esto, bueno... ustedes entienden T-T estoy muy nerviosa por entrar a la universidad... bueno, en teoria... ya entre a una pero... NO! tengo que entrar a la USAC o me dejo de llamar como quiera que me llame! ((Ignoren este ultimo párrafo n.n'))

Dejando a un lado mis nervios por entrar a la universidad, aquí les traigo el **ULTIMO **capitulo de este fic... les dije que iba a ser corto, posiblemente en esta semana tambien este subiendo un par de extras sobre lo que sucedio con dos personajes en especial; Ritsu y Naomy ((si no recuerdan a Naomy... bueno, más abajo la "amaran" tanto como yo)) ah... y antes de dejarles continuar con la lectura, le agradezco a mi amiga y compañera de clase Naomi ((ves que si sé escribir tu nombre niña ¬¬*)) en quien me inspire para este personaje quien es una perfecta antagonista y este cap me diverti mucho escribiendolo gracias a ella y quien me ayudo para saber como finalizar este fic con su personalidad única.

Tambien, y especialmente, gracias a todos los que leyeron desde el principio hasta ahora, ustedes son los mejores... no hay mejor satisfacción para cualquier fictioner que saber que su fic es seguido por lo menos por un par de personas, gracias por estas 863 views, los 12 follow y favorites y los reviews, GRACIAS A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!

**Un ultimo milagro**

Abrio sus ojos sobresaltado, ¿dónde esta ahora? Miro a su alrededor… era un hospital, se levanto rápidamente tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo que había sucedido en la ultima hora, estaba en un hospital, había visto como le disparaban a Saga-sempai y Mizuno había aparecido de la nada, tal vez… se detuvo abruptamente cuando paso frente a un cristal, era él… no él de 15 años, era él de 25 años…

\- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – pregunto en voz baja, miro su mano, había un extraño hilo de un color rojo pálido atado a su dedo meñique – ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es el hilo rojo del detino – escucho la voz de Mizuno a su lado, se giro encontrandose con esta – la leyenda dice que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper…

\- Eso quiere decir que… este hilo.

\- Busca… el otro extremo – sonrio Mizuno tristemente – y… y dile lo que realmente sientes.

\- Takano-san.

Luego de que Ritsu susurrase su nombre, corrio por los pasillos del hospital siguiendo el hilo que poco a poco iba perdiendo el color, ignoraba a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor… aun tenia tiempo para arreglarlo todo, por lo menos… iba a decirle la verdad a Takano, iba a decirle que le amaba, lo iba a hacer… abrio la puerta de golpe encontrandose con una escena que casi le hace caer de rodillas. Takano estaba en la cama del hospital, estaba completamente palido y sudaba demasiado, su pulso se debilitaba poco a poco… pero no había nada que hacer. No había nadie en la habitación, cosa que le parecio extraña, pero así era mejor por ahora.

\- Takano-san – susurro su nombre acercandose poco a poco, los ojos de Takano se fijaron en él – Ta-Takano-san…

\- O-Onodera – pronuncio con dificultad, en su rostro se dibujo una debil sonrisa – aquí estas…

\- ¡Takano! – grito Ritsu acercandose hasta poder abrazarlo, no podía más… se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, sin esperarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimar – Lo siento… esto es mi culpa… si no hubiera aceptado…

\- Esto no es tu culpa – susurro abrazando debilmente a la persona que más amaba – esto… es solo lo que en realidad tuvo que suceder.

\- Vas a morir…

\- Se supone que ya deberia estar muerto – sonrio debilmente – Pero… me alegra que pudiera estar más tiempo contigo…

\- ¿Lo sabias?

\- Alguien me lo dijo hace poco…

Mizuno observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, frente a ella estaban sus tres amigas, Yukiko le sonrio… sabía que Yukiko iba a hacer lo correcto, siempre había envidiado eso de ella, ahora era su turno de decidir por si misma lo que iba a suceder.

\- Siento haber discutido contigo aquel día – susurro Ritsu escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Takano – no… no tuve que hacerlo por una cosa tan insignificante.

\- Ritsu yo…

\- No me interrumpas – le callo – luego de eso… tuve tiempo de pensar en… en nuestra relación… en como iniciamos solo siendo niños que… bueno… yo me converti en tu acosador… aunque… nunca me dí cuenta de que tanto me había enamorado de ti… tanto que… nunca pude dejar de amarte.

\- Ritsu…

\- Dejame terminar… Takano… yo… no me pude dar cuenta de eso hasta ahora… pero… realmente… te amo, Takano-san.

Takano abrio sus ojos sorprendidos, frente a él estaba Ritsu con los ojos llorosos y por fin le había dicho que le amaba… otra vez le había dicho que le amaba… con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba, abrazo a Ritsu, se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo, antes de volver a unir sus labios en un ultimo beso… aunque no notaron cuando el hilo que los unia comenzo a brillar.

Las cuatro ángeles miraban la escena desde fuera, Marinne y Ashley lloraban emocionadas diciendo lo hermoso que era el amor, Yukiko estaba sonriendo con los ojos llorosos, era una de las mejores escenas de amor que había visto en su vida, Mizuno miraba a sus amigas con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios, volvio la vista a Takano y Ritsu, al final… eso era lo correcto.

\- Bueno… eso es todo – susurro la joven ángel cerrando los ojos – Adios.

\- ¿Mizuno?

Yukiko giro buscando a su amiga, pero estaba había desaparecido dejando solo unos pocos petalos de sakura detrás de ella… volvio a ver a Takano y Ritsu, se sorprendio al ver que había algo diferente en la escena de hace unos segundos.

\- Takano – llamo Ritsu acariciando el rostro del mayor, este se veia mucho mejor que hacia unos pocos segundos atras – tu… pero.. ¿cómo?

\- No lo entiendo – susurro este mirando una de sus manos – me… ¿me siento mejor?

\- Es porque cambiaste todo otra vez – escucharon la voz de alguien entrando, era Yukiko – se supone que Masamune ya no existe, pero tu si, Ritsu… al momento en que te confesaste y le besaste… bueno, creaste una paradoja en el tiempo que ni yo misma se de que rayos estoy hablando.

\- Entonces… Takano-san no…

\- Agradece este ultimo regalo de Mizuno – susurro Yukiko – adios.

Las tres ángeles restantes regresaron a la academia… por lo menos iban a escuchar los rumores de lo sucedido, otra vez… había cometido una tonteria que, al final, le iba a agradecer.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Mizuno se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana desde la que veia pasar el destino de otros mientras ella trataba de controlarlo, halando, enredando o estrujando ese hilo rojo que los unia… ahora, nuevamente, veia ese hilo rojo que tanto queria frente a ella otra vez brillando, los hilos de las demas parejas se habían desenredado… las lagunas mentales de estos habían desaparecido de forma "misteriosa" rio… había hecho algo tonto otra vez, lo ultimo que haria, en realidad.

\- Así que… al final lo hiciste – escucho una voz detrás de ella – sabes que esto te traera consecuencias ¿Verdad?

\- Naomy-sama – se giro encarando a su superiora – realmente… no me importa lo que me haga, despues de todo… usted no puede hacer nada sin mi ¿verdad?

\- Maldita – Un grito se quedo atorado en la garganta de Mizuno cuando Naomy saco una daga de sus ropas y la acorralo contra la pared – tu… tu maldita familia y tu son solo mis titeres, Mizuno, ¡Tu tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga!

\- ¡Pues ya no lo hare! ¡Prefiero que me asesines antes de tener que volver a hacer lo que tu quieres! Admitelo, Naomy… ya no tienes poder sobre mi, ¡Ya no me importa que tu familia sea propietaria de la mia!

\- Entonces… ya no me importa, puedo conseguirme otra perra igual a ti en poco tiempo, adios… Sakura Mizuno.

Los ojos negros de Naomy se volvieron más oscuros mientras cortaba la garganta de su subordinada, no era la primera vez que asesinaba aunque… tal vez le había dolido un poco asesinar a la subordinada más capaz que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez… Mizuno vio como su superiora salia de la sala, le costaba respirar sentia la sangre correr desde su cuello… bueno… todo estaba bien ahora, cerro los ojos, esperando a que su vida terminara, aunque… tal vez le daria un ultimo regalo a su humano favorito. Mientras pensaba en eso, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, si… iba a ser su ultimo truco, lo ultimo que vio mientras hacia aquel conjuro… fue el rostro preocupado de sus tres amigas, rayos… y ella que no queria ver eso.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había pasado más de una semana desde toda esa locura de viajes en el tiempo… Luego que aquel día en el hospital habían pasado muchas cosas, primero se había mudado con Takano cuando este salio del hospital, había regresado a la editorial con el doble del trabajo que los demas… por lo visto Takano queria que Onodera pagara por el tiempo en que había desaparecido…. Hablando de eso, ese día sido la ultima vez que había visto a Mizuno y a chica esa amiga de Mizuno… bueno, eran ángeles, obviamente tenian mucho trabajo que hacer donde quiera que estuvieran.

\- Ritsu – llamo Takano entrando a la habitación – Acaba de llegar un paquete para ti.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De quien es?

\- No lo sé, solo dice "Para: Oda Ritsu"

\- Da-Damelo.

Takano le alcanzo el paquete a Ritsu y dejo la habitación, algo le decia que tenia que dejarlo solo por ahora, Ritsu se sento en la cama que ahora compartia con Takano, era una caja de carton normal, abrio la caja encontrandose con otra caja de color negro con decoraciones de cerezos en toda su tapa, abrio la caja sin pensarlo dos veces… sabía que era de Mizuno. Cuando abrio la caja, una luz innundo toda la habitación provocando que cerrase los ojos con fuerza.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en otra habitación completamente blanca, tenia la caja negra en sus manos y esta parecia tener una especie de grabadora dentro.

\- Hola, Ritsu – escucho una voz detrás de él, se giro encontrandose con Mizuno – veo que no has desperdiciado el tiempo… felicidades, ahora viven juntos.

\- Mizuno…

\- Oye… escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo… demonios, si que me costo hacer esto – rio la chica de cabellos castaños – mira… siento todo lo que hice, te engañe solo para cumplir las ordenes que me daban aunque yo sabía que estaba mal – suspiro – no sé si lo aceptaras… eso el tiempo lo dira pero… tengo un regalo que darte.

\- Gracias por hacer que Takano-san se quedara conmigo…

\- Descuida – sonrio de una forma forzada – era lo menos que podía hacer despues de todo lo que ya te había hecho pasar y… por lo que iba a hacerte pasar… bueno… como te dije, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Te… te volvere a ver?

\- No lo creo… adios, Ritsu.

Mizuno se acerco a Ritsu y le abrazo con ternura, aunque Ritsu no queria creerlo… lo sabía, eso… era una despedida, cuando Mizuno se separo, sonrio por ultima vez antes que una luz hiciera a Ritsu cerrar los ojos otra vez así… regresando a su realidad, en sus manos aun continuaba la caja negra abierta… una caja de música cuya melodía le hizo llorar de forma inmediata.

Se sentia triste por alguna razón pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que ese ultimo regalo de Mizuno… les iba a hacer muy feliz a él y a Takano, cerro la caja de música y seco sus lágrimas, dejo la caja sobre la mesa de noche que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Ritsu? – le llamo Takano entrando, le abrazo por la cintura – ¿Estas bien?

\- Si… creo que… mejor que nunca – susurro girandose para darle un beso en los labios a su pareja – oye… ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos?

\- Como usted ordene, princeso…

\- No me llames así, tonto…

\- Te amo… Ritsu…

\- Y yo a ti… Takano.

Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, esa noche… volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro como lo habían hecho muchas veces antes y lo volverian a hacer hasta que que sus fuerzas no fueran las suficientes, harian el amor cuantas veces les fuera permitido… pero nunca dejarian de amarse, ni siquiera la muerte podía intervenir en el amor que ellos sentian, ni el destino, pues ese era **_su verdadero destino…_**

**FIN**

Gracias por todo su apoyo en este tiempo, espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto y que les haya gustado el ultimo capitulo de "Nuestro verdadero destino", si quieren saber cual fue ese ultimo regalo de Mizuno y cual fue el destino de Naomy despues de matar a esta, esperen los dos extras en estas semanas... tratare de terminar lo antes posible porque esta semana la tendre un poco pesada y la proxima semana tengo que terminar de entregar proyectos así que no prometo nada jeje...

ejem... bueno, retomando... gracias por leer y espero leerles pronto! Nos leemos! Yane!

atte. Criz

P.D: si quieren saber que sucede con cualquier personaje pueden preguntarmelo en los reviews, pues puede que haya quedado alguna laguna por ahí... lo siento...


	8. EXTRAS

Hola! hace mucho tiempo sin leernos (creo que una semana ¿verdad?) bueno... creo que había mencionado sobre los Extras que iban a concluir el fic ¿no? ¿no lo hice? bueno pues... ¡Traigo dos extras para concluir el fic! :D y bien... no sé que más decir, gracias a Kamisumi Shirohoshi por recordarme que había dejado algunas lagunas que casi olvido llenar XD ((sinceramente, cuando es el fic, tengo pendiente que tengo que publicar, cuando son EXTRAS olvido por completo que existe mi computador)).

Ah... antes que lo olvide **ADVERTENCIA** el primer extra contiene M-Preg (lo siento, no pude evitar incluirlo) pero pueden saltarlo si no les gusta este genero, el segundo explica mejor sobre la posición de Naomy sobre porque Takano y Ritsu no podían estar juntos, así que no hay problema que solo lean la segunda parte del fic, sin más que decir, nos leemos!

P.D: olvide mencionarlo... pero la melodia de la caja de música que le dejo Mizuno a Ritsu tenia la melodia de Lilium, del op de Elfen Lied... en serio amo esa canción.

**Mi ultimo regalo**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en esos analisis… estaba más que seguro que algo estaba ocurriendo con esos analisis, algo no estaba bien, simplemente ¡No estaba bien!

\- Do… doctor algo debe de estar mal con esto – dijo Ritsu tratando de no ver a su pareja al lado – digo… yo… soy un hombre…

\- Bueno… en realidad no es tan imposible como usted cree – explico el médico de cabellos negros y ojos azules a Ritsu, algo le decia a Ritsu que ni ese doctor se creia a si mismo – digo… ha habido un par de casos en los ultimos años… es raro… pero no es tan raro…

\- Debe de haber algún error – repirio Takano, aunque este parecia nervioso porque SI hubiera un error con los resultados – Kusama-sensei ¿esta seguro que los examenes estan correctos?

\- Si, no hay duda – suspiro Nowaki mirando directamente a la pareja – ustedes van a ser padres.

Ritsu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, volvio a revisar los resultados una y otra vez para estar seguro que eran los suyos, que no había ni un solo error… aunque no era médico ni iba a entender ni papa de los resultados de la prueba de sangre, mientras revisaba los documentos escucho una mélodia que se le hizo muy conocida.

\- Lilium – susurro al reconocerla – esa melodía…

\- Eh si – rio el doctor – perdonen… es mi tono de llamada, con permiso.

Si que era una coincidencia… o no, solto un suspiro mientras miraba su vientre… así que… ese era tu ultimo regalo ¿no, Mizuno?

**¿Qué sucedió con Naomy?**

Había pasado casi un año desde aquel asunto que ella odiaba mencionar… no era su culpa que simplemente odiara a las personas que desobedecen las reglas, hombre con mujer o mujer con hombre, esa era la única forma en que este mundo se podía mantener en pie pero no… Sakura Mizuno había tenido que revelarse, e incluso había utilizado lo ultimo que le quedaba de poder, no para curarse a si misma, si no para dar ese ultimo regalo a ese par de… agh… ya ni queria recordar lo que había sucedido hacía un año.

Ella simplemente tenia que seguir las reglas, ese era su trabajo, no le importaba si sus compañeros le vieran como un demonio, no le importaba que todos pensaran que ella tenia algo en contra del amor, simplemente no entendía el porque un tonto hilo rojo podía vincular a hombres con mujeres, mujeres con mujeres u hombres con hombres… incluso ángeles y humanos… solto un suspiro mientras veia otra vez el lugar donde Mizuno había muerto, si que había sido una idiota esa tipa.

\- Naomy-sama – escucho que le llamaba su nueva asistente, Melany, una joven ángel parlanchina y… parlanchina – le traje su capuccino y los documentos que me pidio… le cuento que me costo mucho traerle los documentos sin botar el café porque me mando por un camino demasiado transitado, Ashley-san casi se topa conmigo y casi dejo caer todo…

\- Melany, hazme otro favor – gruño, esa tipa no podía callarse ni un minuto – ve a ver si el Felix ya puso huevos y hazme un omelete.

\- Como ordene… ¿quiere queso de cabra o queso de vaca? Mmm… ¿qué tipo de jamon quisiera? ¿con que…?

\- Mira… hazlo como se te plazca – gruño antes de mandar a la asistente a cualquier lado que no sea donde ella estaba.

Como decía antes de que interrumpieran, Mizuno había sido una idiota, se había sacrificado a si misma para proteger a dos personas que podían cambiar el presente de muchos otros… si hubiera sido así… muchos no hubieran sido felices, odiaba que quienes no deberian estar juntos terminaran con un "final feliz". Bajo su mirada al relicario que la persona al otro lado de su hilo rojo le había dado hace mucho tiempo atrás… ¿Por qué había tenido que ser unida a un humano? Cuando no estas destinado a algo que es "posible" no deberias poder alcanzar ese "final feliz" de los cuentos de hadas… por lo visto… Mizuno no entendía eso… ella simplemente veia la felicidad de los otros sobre la de ella…

\- Naomy-sama – gruño al escuchar otra vez la voz de su asistente – se me olvido preguntarle si…

\- ¡CALLATE DE UNA P*** VEZ O TE CORTO LA LENGUA!

\- ¡Lo siento! Pero es necesario que le pregunte que…

\- ¿¡Por qué demonios tuve que cortarle la garganta a Mizuno!? – se lamento halando su cabello negro – ¡HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENE Y NO REGRESES HASTA QUE LO HAYAS CUMPLIDO!

Dejando de lado que Sakura Mizuno era una cabeza hueca que solo pensaba en la felicidad de otros… tal vez hubiera sido mejor no matarla, como fuera… por lo menos había algo que podía dejarla tranquila, y era como esa pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y ojos esmeralda se miraba muy feliz junto a sus padres; Takano Mizuno… tal vez… aun estaba a tiempo de alcanzar su final feliz, bufo ante ese pensamiento… reglas son reglas, aunque dejaria a esa pequeña niña disfrutar junto a sus padres por un poco más de tiempo…

**FIN**

Bien... ahora solo quedaria una cosa para publicar, que seria el final alternativo ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Mizuno no hubiera dejado que Ritsu y Takano se despidieran? ¿Qué hubiera sido del destino de los demas al final de todo? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido con Yu, Marinne y Ashley? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo, dejenme saber que les parecieron estos capitulos extras y si tienen alguna pregunta, estare dispuesta a contestarle cualquier pregunta que me hagan... bueno... casi cualquiera jeje...

Nos leemos pronto! Yane!


End file.
